L'encre et la nuit sont bleues
by SerdaiglePower
Summary: La nuit, les étoiles, de l'inspiration et des histoires.
1. Problèmes de vue

Bonjour camarades !

Ce texte a été écrit en une heure lors de la 105ème nuit du FoF dont le thème était " **Vision** ". J'ai adoré y participer, je vous encourage à le faire également !

Ici nous retrouvons un petit Harry qui de découvre avoir quelques problèmes de vue. J'adore me pencher sur l'enfance de Harry même si elle a été horrible.

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les Dursley se tenaient dans le couloir de l'école, l'air passablement ennuyés. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués et ça les exaspéraient, d'autant plus que le motif de la convocation n'était autre que Harry. Ce dernier, âgé de six ans, se tenait à l'opposé de son oncle et sa tante, nageant dans des vêtements trop grands, la tête baissée, penaud. Lui il se doutait de pourquoi il avait été convoqué. Ses notes, de plus en plus mauvaises, surtout en cours de géométrie et de géographie. En tout en fait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le préoccupait d'ordinaire, parce que les Dursley se moquait bien de ses résultats scolaires sauf quand il devait faire signer un mot d'un de ses instituteurs. Mais là c'était différent parce que son instituteur voulait parler à son oncle et sa tante et ça les dérangeaient profondément et quand Harry les dérangeaient, ils ne se privaient pas de lui faire savoir leur mécontentement. Déjà qu'il devait dormir dans cet affreux placard remplis d'araignées et porter les vieux habits de Dudley…

Après une courte attente de quelques minutes la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme entre deux âges qui portait un cardigan et un pantalon en velours côtelé à l'air sympathique. Il sourit aux Dursley mais ces derniers ne leur rendit pas son sourire et Harry était trop occupé à regarder ses chaussures pour remarquer le sourire que lui adressait son instituteur.

« Bonjour, je suis Mr Fitz, l'instituteur de Harry. Vous êtes bien son oncle et sa tante, c'est bien ça ? Votre fils Dudley est dans une autre classe, c'est dommage, je pense qu'il aurait été mieux que les cousins soient ensemble… je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Du thé ? »

Mr. Fitz avait installé trois chaises devant son bureau, ainsi qu'un service à thé et une assiette remplie de petits biscuits. Pétunia accepta poliment et Vernon ne pu s'empêcher de tiquer en remarquant que le professeur avait également préparé un verre de jus de fruits à l'attention de Harry et que ce dernier accaparait l'attention de son instituteur qui lui remit quelques biscuits dans les mains avant de s'occuper des adultes. Une fois le thé versé, l'instituteur s'installa en face des Dursley et les regarda droit dans les yeux en se raclant la gorge.

« Bien, je pense que vous avez une idée de pourquoi vous êtes-ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée.

\- Oh… vous n'avez rien remarqué avec les notes d'Harry ses derniers temps ?

\- Pas vraiment non ?

\- Vous devez bien signer ses bulletins ?

\- Bien sûr mais nous n'y avons pas vraiment prêté attention, nous devons nous occuper de Dudley avant tout, il est notre fils. »

Mr Fitz resta un instant abasourdit parce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son regard se posa sur Harry qui gardait la tête basse en buvant à lente gorgée son jus de fruit. Comment les Dursley pouvaient-ils dire ça devant lui, si jeune ? Et comment pouvaient-ils se montrer aussi peu intéressés par l'éducation de leur neveu. C'était sa première année à l'école primaire, où il apprenait à lire, écrire et compter, c'était primordial pour lui. Il se reprit néanmoins et poursuivit.

« Et bien ses notes ne sont pas très bonnes, – Vernon leva les yeux au ciel comme si c'était le cadet de ses soucis – mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'Harry est en retard ou quoi que ce soit, au contraire c'est un garçon très intelligent. Mais je crois que le problème d'Harry ne vient pas de ses capacités intellectuelles mais de sa vision.

\- Sa vision ?

\- Oui. Je me trompe peut-être mais je crois qu'Harry a des problèmes de vision – il tourna la tête vers lui – dis moi mon petit, est-ce que tu vois correctement le tableau en classe ?

\- Je… euh… non pas vraiment. Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute mon poussin. Tu vois flou c'est ça ?

\- Oui, surtout quand… quand je suis au fond de la classe.

\- Tu sais tu peux me le dire, il n'y a pas de honte. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer ? Ton oncle et ta tante vont t'emmener voir un docteur des yeux et il va les examiner. Ensuite tu pourras porter des lunettes qui t'aideront à voir mieux. D'accord. »

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, un sourire s'imprima sur la visage du petit Harry. Voilà un bon début songea l'instituteur, plein d'espoir. En revanche son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas l'air ravis du tout.

« Des lunettes ? Mais ça va nous coûter une fortune !

\- Mettez le devant, il y verra plus clair ! »

Pour la première fois depuis sa carrière, Mr Fitz se sentit en colère contre des parents d'élèves.

« Écoutez votre neveu à des problèmes de vue. Il est sans doute myope. Ça peut s'aggraver avec le temps. Alors prenez les choses en mains et achetez lui des lunettes. C'est le mieux pour lui et ses résultats scolaires. »

L'entrevue s'acheva là. Dans la voiture, Harry resta la tête basse, essayant de camoufler son sourire. Mr Fitz leur avait bien rabattu le caquet ! Bien sûr une fois arrivés à la maison, Vernon l'enferma directement dans son placard mais Harry s'en moquait un peu, en plus il avait réussi à mettre les biscuits que Mr Fitz lui avait donné sans ses poches alors il n'aurait pas faim très longtemps. Pendant que son oncle prenait rendez-vous avec le médecin des yeux, Pétunia était repartie chercher Dudley, qui, Harry s'en doutait, aller saisir la première occasion pour se moquer de lui et lui casser ses futures lunettes. Mais il s'en moquait pour le moment. Enfin il n'allait plus être le dernier de l'école. Mais Harry était aussi content que quelqu'un aie prit sa défense. C'était sans doute la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un se rangeait de son côté et non de celui des Dursley. Harry sourit en grignotant un biscuit en souhaitant n'avoir que des instituteurs comme Mr Fitz.

Tante Pétunia avait choisi le modèle le moins cher et pourtant Harry n'en fut pas mécontent. Il les aimait bien ses petites lunettes rondes. Il se regarda dans le miroir de la boutique et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en contemplant son reflet. Pour la première fois de sa vie il pouvait très nettement distinguer son visage, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux ébouriffés. La vendeuse rit en le voyant ainsi, et lui assura en plaisantant qu'il ferait un malheur plus tard mais la tante Pétunia le regarda d'un air revêche et depuis ce jour, Harry ne sut jamais pourquoi, elle se montra encore plus désagréable avec lui.

* * *

 **NB:** Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand j'ai écrit ce texte, j'ai imaginé la tête de Ned Flanders pour l'instituteur de Harry, le genre à bien énerver Vernon XD


	2. La bête sauvage

Bonjour camarades !

Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui avec un texte qui a été écrit en une heure dans le cadre des nuits du FoF et dont le thème donné était "Crépuscule". J'ai donc choisis d'écrire sur Fenrir Greyback et je dois dire que ça m'avait manqué de ne plus écrire sur les mangemorts/alliés de Lord Voldy. Je met une mention K+ à cause de certaines images un peu crues mais j'ai essayé de rester soft.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il n'avait jamais été très attentif au cours d'astronomie et encore moins en cours en fait. Mais dès que la bête avait fondue sur lui pour planter ses crocs dans sa chair et qu'il avait hurlé de douleur et qu'après plusieurs heures, du moins c'est ce qu'il avait semblé, la douleur s'était dissipée et qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'il était devenu, il s'était montré intéressé par le ciel, les étoiles et surtout la lune.

Il devait bien l'avouer, les premières fois, il avait été un jeune garçon apeuré et pleurant, seul, abandonné et rejeté par sa famille. Un monstre. Voilà ce qu'il était. Mais il avait fini par y prendre goût, un réel goût. Plusieurs médicomages l'avaient abordé pour lui demander de tester différentes potions et autres remèdes contre son mal, pour au moins apaiser la douleur de la transformation. Il les avaient tous rejetés d'un revers de la main et d'un sourire carnassier. Il aimait ça, cette douleur qui lui transperçait les os et qui le faisait hurler sous la lueur argentée de la lune et qui le transformait en une bête sauvage et incontrôlable, qui courait à travers la forêt pour sauter sur une proie et la dévorer, il adorait se réveiller au milieu de nul part, les vêtements en lambeaux et couvert de terre et de sang. Merlin qu'il aimait cette odeur.

Mais plus encore, il les adoraient. Ces jeunes créatures, encore innocentes et à la peau si tendre. Il adorait se tapir dans l'ombre, et alors que le crépuscule se tarissait pour laisser place à la nuit et que déjà, il ressentait les picotements de la transformation, il pouvait savourer et imaginer l'instant où ses crocs se refermeraient sur la chair et que sa jeune victime pousserait un cri de peur et de douleur.

Le soleil se couche petit à petit et il est obligé de s'éloigner un peu pour éviter que les parents du jeune garçon ne l'entende. Mais il reste suffisamment prêt pour l'attaquer. De toutes les façons il sait très bien que son odorat et son instinct le poussera dans la bonne direction. Il jette un dernier coup d'oeil à la fenêtre, mal fermée, de sa future victime et il rit silencieusement à la pensée d'un lit d'enfant maculé de sang.

Il y a eu d'autres victimes, d'autres proies. Certaines l'ont retrouvé et l'ont rejoints, comme sil était leur chef, d'autres le craignent et le haïsse. Il n'en a que faire. Il est puissant, il est fort, il est craint. Il est devenu le croque-mitaine des petits sorciers. Tous les soirs il guette le ciel et suit le soleil dans sa course. Il l'attends, la déesse argentée qui le rend si fort, si magnifique.

Le jour bascule et la nuit vient. Il est sauvage et il aime ça. Il est un loup-garou et pour ça, sa famille l'a laissé, pour ça il est détesté et craint. Mais également pour ça, il sait qui il est, il sait qu'il est bien plus fort que ces sorciers de pacotille. Et alors que ces idiots encapuchonnés et masqués manquent de se faire dessus alors qu'ils viennent de commettre une erreur, de peur que la bête qu'il est ne se charge de les punir, eux ou leur précieuse progéniture et ce juste d'un claquement de doigt de la part de leur maître il sourit, dévoilant une rangées de dents jaunes et pointues. Il ne lui obéit que parce qu'il lui permet de pouvoir mordre de jeunes victimes, mais il se méfie également, parce que tous deux ont des idées différentes de qui doit être au sommet de la hiérarchie.

Il n'a pas besoin de la pleine lune pour terrifier. Son apparence suffit. Son nom suffit. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'apprécier les visages terrorisés de ses victimes sous le crépuscule, sachant la fin proche et toute tentative d'évasion inutile. Les deux raflés sont immobiles et hurlent alors que la bête fond sur eux.

Et il aime ça.


	3. Une année difficile

Camarades !

Ce texte a été écrit lors de la 109ème nuit du FOF, dont le thème était "Compartiment".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette année allait être différente. Il le savait. Dumbledore n'était plus là. Harry, Ron et Hermione non plus. Et tant d'autres.

D'ordinaire, quand il traversait la barrière magique permettant d'accéder à la voie 9 3/4, Neville ressentait une étrange impression d'étouffement due à la foule d'élèves et de parents présents sur le quai. Accompagnée d'une sensation de sérénité, paradoxalement. Entre le stress des cours, l'idée de redevoir côtoyer le professeur Rogue et de sûrement s'humilier lui même en ratant un sort basique, il y avait la joie de retrouver ses camarades, de retrouver les serres et le professeur Chourave, d'échanger des cartes de chocogrenouille et d'assister à des matchs de Quidditch. Cette animation lui était familière et rassurante tout comme elle était accompagnée d'un petit pincement au coeur.

Mais cette année, Neville avait l'impression d'entrer dans une toute nouvelle dimension.

Adieu les cris de joie et les larmes, les compartiments remplis et les mains de parents s'agitant en guise d'au revoir à leurs enfants.

A la place il n'y avait que le silence, pesant et une sensation d'insécurité. Le quai était presque vide et tout le monde affichait une expression morne, comme si quelqu'un de proche venait de décéder Ce qui était vrai dans un sens. Seul quelques élèves osaient arborer un air de satisfaction et Neville se promit de leur faire ravaler ce sourire narquois de leur visage.

Bientôt onze heures. Neville cherchait du regard Ginny et Luna ainsi que d'autres membres de l'AD. Il sourit à Lavande qui affichait une mine sombre et qui le salua d'un signe de tête. A ses côtés, sa grand-mère regardait un groupe de dernière années de Serpentard qui affichaient des mines réjouies avec hostilité.

« Ne reste pas sans rien faire Neville. Pas cette année. Tu es un Londubat. Montre leur qu'ils ne peuvent rien contre toi. »

Sa grand-mère le regardait d'un air sévère de ses yeux perçants. L'espace d'un instant il se sentit repartir des années en arrière, alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit garçon qui doutait du fait qu'il soit un sorcier et qui était terrifié à l'idée de décevoir sa famille, de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses parents.

Désormais il savait qu'il vallait quelque chose. Certes il n'était pas l'Elu, il n'avait pas survécu à un sortilège de mort, gagné une partie d'échec géant ou tout simplement utilisé un retourneur de temps pour sauver la vie de plus d'un innocent mais il s'était battu et s'était dressé contre l'injustice. L'année dernière il avait vu et entendu des compliments de la part du professeur McGonagall ce qui était à ses yeux, une des plus belles récompense qu'il n'aie jamais reçu en tant qu'élève.

Et il savait que ses parents étaient fiers de lui, même si ils ne pouvaient pas l'exprimer.

Le rire de Bellatrix Lestrange alors qu'elle venait de tuer Sirius Black retentit à ses oreilles et il frissonna. Elle allait payer, elle ainsi que son mari et son beau-frère. Puis son regard se posa de nouveau sur le train puis sur sa grand-mère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas grand-mère. Je ne te décevrait pas. Je te le promets. »

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Neville cru voir une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de sa grand-mère.

Et tandis qu'il s'engouffrait dans la train en compagnie de Ginny et Luna et que le silence s'installait entre eux, Neville savait que cette année n'allait pas être la même que les précédentes, qu'elle allait être difficile. Mais la perspective de défier ceux qui avait torturé ses parents et qui persécutaient ses camarades et peut-être d'une certaine façon aider Harry, Ron et Hermione dans leur quête lui donnait du courage pour affronter cette année difficile.


End file.
